


Yet You Still Struggle

by Moondancer2006



Series: Collection of Hollow Knight Stories [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, AU where The King literally keeps Xero around just to mock him, And although he is an asshole he's respectful like that, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Mild Gore, Stabbing, The King is lowkey sadistic but highkey a little bitch, The Pale King Being an Asshole (Hollow Knight), Violence, Xero gets beaten up, Xero is addressed as 'they' because The King doesn't know his gender yet, Xero is suffering, Xero is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondancer2006/pseuds/Moondancer2006
Summary: The King enjoys taunting Xero, but realizes that there might be something more sinister behind this assassination.
Relationships: The Pale King & Xero
Series: Collection of Hollow Knight Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764748
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Yet You Still Struggle

The sound of shell cracking rang through the air. 

The King watched as the assassin struggled valiantly to yank their arm out of his grasp, twisted behind their back. He increased the strength of his grip, causing them to clench their fist as it trembled. 

Haemolymph dripped onto the assassin's cape, armour and the floor from their leg and shoulder, pinned to the wall by their own nails. 

The King hummed, another hand emerging from his cloak to swipe at the ichor dripping from his own wounds, then moved to dig his claws into the assassin's back, causing their breath to hitch.

"Little traitor, what do you plan to do now?"

He huffed quietly in amusement as the assassin's turned their head to glare at him, eyes narrowed, gaze flicking to the King's wounds then at the nails, the hand that pulled at the King's wrist becoming more desperate. 

They aim a kick at The King with their free leg, and he dodges. 

A nail then flew through the air and the King shifted back into his original position, the nail flying past his head, striking the wall next to the assassin's head with a crack. 

With a breathy laugh, The King increases his grip on their back, haemolymph beginning to dribble down in streams. 

They brace their free hand against the wall. The King wondered what they planned to do next. 

_ Their determination is admirable,  _ The King mused,  _ but futile _ .

"And yet you still struggle," The King hummed, "Tell me, what is your name, bug?" 

"Shut the fuck up." The assassin wrenched their pinned shoulder backwards suddenly, releasing their shoulder as the nail tugged free and fell to the ground with a clatter, more haemolymph splattering onto the wall. 

They twisted to grab the nail next to their head and swung at The King, only for their forearm to be gripped by the arm that was originally digging at their back, jerking them to a stop mid-swing. He twisted their arm so that they released the nail.

The King smirked under his mask, twisting the assassin's arm more until they flinched violently and was bending their torso in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure on their arm. 

"Now, now, no need to be rude," The King leaned forward, closing the gap between his and the bug's face ever so slightly to stare them in the eyes, "You have yet to answer my question."

Shuddering, the assassin tried to pull away, tugging against The King's grip, provoking him to tighten his grip further. 

"Why do you care?" They snarled, voice wavering, abruptly turning their head to try and smash the horn of their helmet into his face. He ducked and moved his head away. 

Laughing under his breath, The King picked up one of the nails off the floor and stabbed it into their thigh. 

He found it strangely enjoyable to taunt the bug. Perhaps he'll keep them around simply for entertainment. 

The assassin stiffened and gasped, then tilted their head forward into their chest and squeezed their eyes shut, trying to muffle their scream. The King pulled the nail out and repeated the action, stabbing them in the same place again and again, reveling in their cries. 

They look up at him, glaring in defiance, and he catches a flash of orange in their eyes. He froze. 

There was a pause, and he dug the nail deeper. The assassin wheezes in pain. 

"What were your reasons for coming here?" His voice is stern, trembling with anger. 

"W-what?" They seemed to be taken aback from his sudden change of demeanor

"What were your reasons for your actions, bug!"

He dropped the nail and released one of their arms and grabbed their horn, slamming their head forward into the wall with force, stunning them. 

"Answer me!"

Tilting their head towards him, he realizes that for the first time, their fear shows through their eyes. Trembling, they dazedly shake their head. 

"You're doing nothing to stop the plague." They said with certainty, "The plan you have will doom many innocent lives."

"And, how do you know of this plan?"

They squint as if thinking, The King thought they may be biting their lip under their helmet. 

"I…"

Then the flicker of orange returned, and they shout, "You forsaken Wyrm! False King! Return what you have stolen from me!"

Surprised by this, The King's grip falters. 

They(?) noticed this and took the chance, turning around, ripping themselves away from The King and their leg from the nail, and grabbing it as it fell, ducking around to his side away from the wall and swinging it at The King once again, faster than he can react. 

He tried to duck, but the nail caught him on his horns and wrenched his head to the side. 

The assassin changes their grip on their nail and plunges it downwards towards his neck. 

He lunged at them, grabbing their nail and snapping it into half. They flinch away, taking a few steps back and fling the hilt at him. 

Knocking it away easily, he lurched forwards and grabbed them by the horns pulling them downwards, slamming their head against the floor. 

They laid there, dazed, the King on top of them, pinning them. 

Their eyes are wide with shock. There was no orange to be seen. 

"I-What was that?" They mumbled, more to themselves than to The King. 

The King was quiet for a while, ichor dripping down his face. It gave them time to recover and attempt to push themselves upwards. 

He presses a hand against their gorget, pushing them down again. They don't try to get back up again, settling back down with a quiet groan.

_ It must be blood loss _ , The King subconsciously thinks, glancing around at the puddle of haemolymph pooling around their injuries. 

He taps the side of their helmet a few times, the quiet metallic clinks loud in the empty room. 

"I think I should let you rest for a while, shouldn't I, little traitor?" He hummed. 

Then he gripped them by their horns again and slammed them against the floor violently, as hard as he can, knocking them out cold. 

He sits back, the assassin limp under him, and sighed. He was going to need answers.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted some Xero Whump and Xero content.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
